


Look Into Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton--Stuckony [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Hamilton Songs, Love Triangle, Love at First Sight, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Wedding, i think, proposal, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit."We've heard Bucky's side of the story, but we haven't heard how Steve felt when he saw Tony, or what happened leading up to the wedding of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.And here it is.*Based on the song Helpless from the musical Hamilton*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so considering the fact that Steve's dad is an abusive asshole and is pretty dead--along with Steve's mom--I'm just gonna make it so that Tony asks Bucky for his approval on marrying Steve because having Bucky's approval is just as important as parent's approval.  
> Enjoy!

    Steve was never one for parties, but he made an exception for Bucky and his military reputation. See, this party was thrown for the soldiers who have just come back from fighting a war in a place that was too long and complicated for most to say, so they just said 'not in America'. The soldiers weren't happy to be at the party, but they weren't terribly sad if the laughs floating around the room were any indication.

But then there was Bucky. Bucky was smiling and charming his way around the room with a sly grin on his face as he talked to men and women alike. Steve always admired Bucky, ever since Bucky had thrown a couple of kids who were beating him up behind an alley corner. Steve's been following him around for a few years now, always wishing he could look like Bucky--wondering if he'll ever be able to talk like and act like him.

Even now, after Steve's miraculous transformation from a stick to a brick wall, he still silently wished he could be like Bucky. Bucky's always had an aura of charm floating around him, and no matter the situation, Bucky could coax anyone into his bed if he gave them the right smile and the right eyes. Steve finds it amazing how he couldn't fall for a handsome man like Bucky.

Steve believes he's the only one immune to his romantic charm, and he's pretty okay with that. Sometimes, though, he wishes Bucky would leave some guys or gals for himself. Sure, Steve looks handsome and strong, but that doesn't mean he's charming or sly like Bucky. He's till that little awkward kid from Brooklyn, and it doesn't matter how many lessons Bucky could give him, he'll never be able to schmooze his way around town.

And despite his lack of commitment to this party, he laughs at Bucky as he dazzles the room, making women swoon and men quiver in their spots. He couldn't take his eyes off of Bucky and his perfectly slicked back dark hair, or his broad shaking shoulders, or the nice suit he 'borrowed' from Clint Barton just a few hours earlier.

"You idiot," Steve muttered into his drink with a hearty laugh, his eyes still trailing Bucky as he pretends to bump into a very pretty girl wrapped in blue silk. 

And just as Steve was about to turn around and go to the bathroom, the opened of the grande doors behind Bucky caught his eye. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his eye, the man who entered the room through said doors caught his eye very much.

The man was extremely handsome with his messy yet very neat brown hair and his oddly mesmerizing facial hair and his walk of arrogance and softness. His suit stuck his body like he was born with it on, and Steve's need for the bathroom disappeared as soon as he saw the man.

"Holy shit," Steve whispered without thinking or caring for his dirty mouth. 

Steve's heart began to pound his stomach began to swirl with butterflies. But it wasn't the normal feeling of butterflies, no, these ones were stronger and they made him feel like he was about to vomit. 

Steve's fallen in love at first sight before, and it didn't feel like this. But maybe some of it was fear, considering the last time this happened he ended up covered in blood in the same alleyway Bucky had found him when they first met. And, surprise surprise, Bucky found him there again after that one particular beat up. He got a lecture about his actions that night from his mother, his father being away at the bar for the third time that day.

But maybe this would be different, Steve thought, watching as the handsome man walked towards the bar in a way that made Steve feel weak in the knees. The man looked like he owned the place, and Steve was just  _gone_.

And, despite his dazed state of mind, he wrenched his eyes away from the handsome man and found Bucky once more. Bucky was talking to a girl wrapped in a scandalous red dress, her hair was sleek and black and pulled up in a tight and fancy updo. Steve took shaky steps towards Bucky, eyes flickering between his best friend and the new love of his life.

"Sorry, ma'am," said Steve without really meaning it. "But I need him."

Steve pulled Bucky away from the girl who was now glaring her bright blue eyes at the back of Bucky's head. Steve ignored her.

"Woah, hey, Stevie," laughed Bucky once they stopped in the middle of the room. "What do you need?"

"You see that guy?" Steve asked, nodding towards the handsome man who now had a drink in his hands. "This one's mine."

Bucky turned his head towards the new handsome man, and Steve felt him tense and freeze under his hand. He wondered why Bucky froze, but soon his wonder was blown away as Bucky turned back to him with a dazzling smile and clouded eyes. 

"Whatever you say, Steve," said Bucky.

Before Steve knew it, Bucky was floating across the room as if he had no mind, and Steve became anxious. Was Bucky about to ignore Steve's claim on the man? Was he about to charm his way into the handsome man's bed? Steve wanted to run after Bucky, to pull him away and take charge instead, but he couldn't, he was frozen. And still, he couldn't look away from the man and his shining eyes.

"Chocolate," Steve said without thinking.

His eyes. His eyes looked like chocolate. That only made Steve love him more. He loved chocolate. He loved chocolate even more now after seeing his eyes. God, they were beautiful. But somehow, even if they looked like chocolate, they looked like whiskey under the harsh lights of the party. Could the man look any better?

 Steve watched as Bucky laughed with the man, his hand falling to the handsome man's elbow, and Steve's breath hitched. His heart was beating faster and faster and it felt like it was about to explode. The man looked happy and intrigued by Bucky, and Steve, sadly, couldn't even blame the man. Bucky truly was something.

But then the man's pretty chocolate-whiskey eyes flickered towards Steve's blue ones, and they both froze. Well, technically Steve was already frozen, but he didn't care, he was even  _more_ frozen. Every limb of his stopped working, he stopped breathing and blinking as they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and soon Steve forgot that there were other people in the room.

But then he saw Bucky turn his head towards Steve, and what Steve expected to see was a knowing smile, but instead, he saw the quickest flash of a frown before Bucky's eyes clouded over and another charming smile slipped its way onto his face. Bucky turned back to the handsome man before he gripped the man's arm and began dragging him towards Steve.

Steve was panicking, but he still couldn't move, which may have been a good thing because he didn't really want to run away from this man.

"Steve," Bucky introduced with his signature smile that comforted Steve. "This is Tony Stark. Tony, Steve."

Then, Bucky let go of Tony's arm and took a small step back, allowing Tony to take a step closer to Steve, who was now raising a shaky hand.

"Steve Rogers," he said, mentally slapping himself for sounding like an idiot. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As your friend said, I'm Tony Stark." Tony's voice was smooth and deep and made Steve melt as he reached for Steve's hand and brought it to his lips with a curved smile.

Colour flushed Steve's face as Tony lifted his head. He's never been courted or treated like this before, and he wasn't about to stop it no matter how hot the room had become.

"You're just as pretty up close as you were from far away," Tony continued casually like this was something he said every day, and Steve couldn't even help to feel fear because maybe he did.

"So are you, Tony," Steve said, and he was hoping and praying that his voice didn't sound shaky or weak. 

Both men barely noticed as Bucky slipped away, muttering something they both couldn't care to hear at the moment. They were infatuated with each other, and the longer they talked and danced and stared, the more Steve fell in love with Tony Stark.

*

A week later, Steve found out that Tony Stark had an infatuation with old, sappy love rituals. For example, Tony's been sending Steve love letters since the night of the ball. Steve wasn't complaining, and, as he held a new letter to his chest, he loved it too much for words. Even Bucky didn't mind the letters, as far as Steve could tell, even though Bucky had a habit of making fun of them.

"It's ink on paper, Stevie," said Bucky as he leaned against the doorframe. "How special can it be?"

"It's ink from  _Tony_ ," responded Steve, turning to look at Bucky with love-sick eyes that Steve saw made Bucky twitch gently. "That's how special it is."

Bucky would roll his eyes, but Steve knew he loved seeing him this happy. Steve remembered once that Bucky joked about forming a harem, which Steve responded by laughing in his face and pushing him out the door, saying: "Well, he may be bumping you up the list there, Buck. Maybe you'll have a chance."

Bucky laughed at that, throwing his head back for a second before looking back at Steve with a wide grin. "Don't you think he'd be bumping you up, considering you guys are  _so in love it hurts_?"

Steve laughed and shook his head, placing his letter in his lap, shaking his head. "He ain't bumping me up for anything, Buck, don't worry."

Bucky shrugged then, and a mischevious smirk grew on his face and Steve only felt a  _little_ bit scared. 

"He may not be bumping you," said Bucky slowly. "But he is humping you."

Steve screeched and ran towards Bucky, pushing the howling man outside before slamming the door in his face.

*

It's been two years--two years of a blissful love that Steve never wanted to end. But here he was, pacing outside his living room, waiting for Tony and Bucky to stop talking. Steve knew what they were talking about, it wasn't like Tony was subtle about it, but Steve was still nervous. He didn't know why, but Bucky had the chance to say no, and then Steve would be split apart.

Inside the living room, Bucky looked threatening while Tony looked oddly nervous.

"Hey, Barnes," said Tony with a smile. "You know I love you more than anything, right?"

Bucky crossed his arms, and Tony gulped. "I would hope you didn't, actually, or I would have to kick you out of Steve's bed."

Tony froze, mouth open and eyes scarily wide. Bucky knew why Tony was here, the box shape in his front pocket wasn't very subtle, so he decided to have some fun with this. He wasn't going to say no, how could he? 

"Why're you here, Stark?" Asked Bucky, trying to hide his amusement.

Tony looked scared--like he truly believed Bucky would say no. So Tony just closed his mind and let his mouth go off on its own.

"Considering the fact that you are my favorite Barnes--"

"And the only Barnes you know."

"--I would think that you think as highly of me as I think of you."

Bucky blinked. "I was supposed to think highly of you?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed Tony, pointing his finger accusingly at Bucky, who raised a single eyebrow at the calloused finger. "Everyone thinks highly of a Stark!"

"The papers beg to differ," said Bucky casually. "And so do many people. Like me, for example."

"You're a cruel man, Barnes," said Tony, dramatically deflating.

"So I've been told," said Bucky with a slowly forming grin. "So, Tony, why are you  _really_ here? To confess your undying love for me?"

"If that's what it takes, why not?" Asked Tony, playing along with the joke. "I do love you, obviously. You can't love one without the other."

Bucky's grin turned to a smile, and he began to approach Tony, who's smile turned into a nervous line. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen. If Bucky said no, what would he do? Make Steve chose? He could never do that. Steve would never be able to choose between Tony and Bucky...Right?

"Tony," said Bucky seriously, gripping Tony's wrist tightly in his own hand. Tony and Bucky stared at each other for a while, and Bucky had to fight to compose himself. "Be true."

Tony nodded. "I will be nothing but."

Then, as soon as the words were said, Steve burst through the door, a splitting grin on his face as he attacked Tony in a gigantic bear hug with an equally large kiss.

"Tony!" Steve called, laughing his head off as he looked down at a red Tony. "He said yes, right? Please tell me I heard that right."

Tony and Bucky shared a look and a laugh, and Bucky nodded. "I said yes, Stevie."

Steve almost squealed as he left Tony behind to hug Bucky, who didn't even hesitate in returning the hug. Steve was beyond happy to know that his two favorite people wanted him to be happy.

And now he couldn't wait for the wedding.

*

The wedding was beautiful. And so were the grooms. They had happily exchanged rings and vows, and soon a kiss that led with Steve dipping Tony with a flare that most people didn't know Steve had. Bucky was laughing with Tasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor as the clapped and whistled at the kiss. 

Steve couldn't be happier, and he wanted everyone to know just how happy he was.

A long time ago, he thought nothing of his life. Sure, he had a job in the military, girls would fall at his feet if he passed, but his friend was gone. So he, too, was gone. Without Bucky, Steve thought he was nothing.

And then, and then Bucky came back and everything was okay again. Different, but okay. And he was happy, and he wanted people to know.

And now Tony Stark walked into his life and everything was new again. There was a new meaning to his life. A new reason to wake up in the morning. A new reason to do anything anymore and Tony Stark was that soul reason.

And if the world didn't know it already, Steve was going to make sure that the world knew it soon enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
